The Curse of Tora Island
by TCGgirl124
Summary: When Yugi and co. get stuck on a deserted Island said to be guarded with a curse, will they be able to escape? And will the curse destroy them all?
1. Chapter1: Travel to Tiger Island

TCG: Hey people! Sorry about the horribly long wait…I had terrible writers block, and as you'll be able to tell from this first chapter, I didn't quite get over it. I mean, I typed what I wanted to, just not as good as I thought I could do it.

Yugi: But…aren't first chapters always the toughest?

TCG: That's true…I'll be sure to do better in the next chapter! Oh, and by the way, if you don't know what the deal with Alexa is, read my first story in this series, "YuGiOh: Alexa Added!". And, so you know what else is going on, in my second story, which I'd like if you read, also, "The Escape from Ancient Egypt", is pretty much the story of Alexa earning Yami's trust. Now, the third story, what I consider the last of my "must read" stories, but only the third in many more stories to come, is about Yami actually _telling_ Alexa that he trusts her. Yeah…it's that hard of a thing to do…

Yugi: (Finishes reading chapter) Wait…you ended this in a cliffhanger, too!

TCG: Yep…

Yugi: How torturous…

TCG: Anyway, people, a few announcements: One, you know chapter 15 of my last story? Yeah, the chapter before the last one? Well, there was a whole scene I forgot to type in there…so I went back and fixed it. I just thought you'd like to know, since I'm not sure if it'll be mentioned in this story again or not.

Yugi: Gee, pull it together, TCG. Forgetting a whole scene…writers block…it's horrid!

TCG: I know, I meant to say so last chapter, but I forgot then too…

Yugi: Oh boy…

TCG: Anyway, I'll let you get to the story, since I've forced you to wait so long. Yugi, would you do the honors?

Yugi: Of course. TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh, or anything related. She does, however, own Alexa, Emily, Megan, and this story line.

TCG: Thank you, and now, on with the story! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll respond!

* * *

It was a hot summer day in June when Yugi and Alexa were in the Game shop looking at the new merchandise. The newest duel monsters cards were in, and Alexa was more then willing to buy.

"Let's see…that's about…four dollars, right?" Alexa asked, flipping through her wad of cash that had emerged from her pocket. "Maybe I'll get some new equip cards for my Maha Vailo's!"

"Yep, that's four dollars." Grandpa answered Alexa, accepting her money and handing her the pack she'd bought. "And who knows, you never know what you'll get in those card packs."

Yugi watched Alexa as she opened up the pack. It was _way_ too hot to talk unless you absolutely had to. Alexa was wearing a gray halter top, as well as a pair of gray Capri's. Even with the light clothing and the air conditioning, it was still hot. Yugi wore the black sleeveless shirt he often wore under his jacket, but still wore the same blue pants. Definitely not one of the smarter things he'd did that day…

"No equip cards…but some of these will still help me out…" Alexa said when she was done shuffling through the cards. "I'll have to edit my deck later…"

The door to the store opened with another customer. Yugi moaned as the heat from outside came in. "Come on, Alexa; let's go to the living room where it's cool…"

Alexa just nodded and followed him. They were sitting on the coach flipping through the channels when Grandpa came in. "I had to close shop…that heat is far too much for me!"

"Well, it's nice in here…" Alexa said. "Thanks to air conditioning!"

Grandpa nodded.

"Hey…what's this?" Yugi stopped flipping through the channels on one of the news stations.

"And, recently today, the native of Tora Island, Jujiti Wasgalou, was reported to be the last remaining of the Talahino tribe. We asked him what he planned to do now that he was the only inhabitant…" Jujiti's name almost seemed Mexican, Alexa thought. The first "j" in his name sounded like a j, but the second one was pronounced like an "h". Joo-heet-tee…Alexa pronounced the foreign name in her head, but quickly silenced her thoughts as the native was shown on the screen. He had dark skin, and was dressed like any aborigine, in brightly-died clothes that seemed very African. Geez…where in the world was this "Tora Island!"

"I, Jujiti, of the fabulous Tora Island, am sorry to announce the last of my tribe dead, leaving only me to guard this great island." The scene on the TV showed shots of Tora Island, showing a beautiful Island, looking just like the Bahamas or Cancun or something. All three of them gasped at the beauty of it.

"For years," Jujiti continued. "My tribe has lived in solitude and seclusion from the rest of the world. This tropical paradise has been uninhabited by any foreigner for more then a century. However, for my own benefit, and hopefully being able to keep this Island as great and wonderful as it is now, I will be opening it to tourists for the first time. I will be personally guiding a specially selected group to experience the wonders of Tora Island and give constructive criticism for the sake of future tourists."

"Man…there lucky…" Alexa sighed. In this time of year, that seemed to be the perfect place to be.

"You can say that again…" Yugi answered, nodding. This heat made everyone lazy, which made even that an effort.

"So, I hope that everyone will be looking forward to the opening of Tora Island to the public!" Jujiti finished on the TV screen. "And now, for the lottery numbers!"

Yugi flicked off the TV. "That would be great about now…being the selected few who could just lounge around on a tropical paradise…"

Just then, the heard the mail box open and close. "I'll get it…" Yugi said, forcing himself up for his own benefit. "Huh…what's this?" Yugi asked himself while flipping through the envelopes.

"What's what, Yuge?" Alexa asked.

"This letter's addressed to me…from Jujiti Wasgalou!" Yugi said, almost dropping the other envelopes.

"Yugi…you don't think that…?" Alexa asked mid sentence.

"Well, open it Yugi…" Grandpa said. "I want to see what it says…"

"You just want to see if you can make money off of it…" Yugi corrected him as he opened up the envelope, and read what the letter said:

Dear Yugi Mutou,

I have noticed that you have won many of the previous Duel Monsters tournaments. Well, isn't it time you had a nice vacation? I invite you, and ten guests of your choice, to come and experience the luxury of Tora Island. Please call to either accept or decline your offer. I hope I'll be seeing you in the beautiful Island paradise of Tora Island!

Sincerely,

Jujiti.

PS- For business purposes, you must have exactly 10 people. No more, no less…

"Yugi…you get to be the first group on that island!" Alexa stated the obvious.

"I know, and I can't believe it! I mean…you don't think that he really picked me just because I've won at duel monsters a lot, do you?" Yugi asked.

Alexa pondered the thought. "I'm not sure, but hey! Who cares about why he picked you; now the question is who are _you_ going to pick!"

"Well, that's pretty obvious…you, Joey, Tristan…Duke…um…I'd better write this down…" Yugi grabbed a pen and paper. "I mean, I can only have 10 people."

"Yugi…you _need _10 people…" Alexa corrected. "According to the official rules, the deal is void if the number of people after you isn't 10…."

Yugi nodded as he finished writing down the list. "Let's see, Joey, Tristan, you, Duke…well, that's four anyway…"

Alexa helped Yugi think of people. "What about Mai? She'd probably like it…"

Yugi wrote that down. "What about the Kaiba brothers?"

"I guess so…but only because we can't think of anyone…"

"Ok, we need two more…"

"Two? My math says we need three…" Alexa said, who had been keeping track of people on her fingers.

Yugi coughed, said a name, and coughed again in one motion. He thought Alexa would kill him when she realized what name he'd said…

"What! We can't invite Teã! Not in a thousand years! We just CAN'T!" Alexa yelled.

Yugi knew that Alexa didn't like Teã, but he couldn't invite his friends and not invite Teã…the girl would be out of a hobby, in her case, friendship ranting. "Well, Alexa, I _could_ just not invite you, then that wouldn't be a problem…"

Alexa whined. "Oh fine…but I am not going to talk to that evil friendship ranter!" Alexa said defiantly.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "But that still leaves us with two people…and I can't think of anymore!"

"Hmm…" Alexa thought to herself. "I've got it! What about my kid sister and my friend Emily?"

"What…you mean, from human world! We can't do that!" Yugi protested.

"Oh come on, Emily wouldn't tell a soul, and my sister wouldn't either…" Alexa answered.

"No! I mean…one persons' one thing…but _two!_ Alexa, you know as well as I do that we might as well tell the whole world…"

"No, I'm serious! They wouldn't tell anyone!" When Yugi gave her a hard look, she tried another tactic. "Well, fine. Then we'll just have to tell that Jujiti guy that you can't make it…"

Yugi realized what she was saying. "Alexa…" He sighed. "Are you sure they won't tell!"

Alexa smiled. "I'm positive. Now, let's make sure that everyone can come…"

So, Yugi called Kaiba first…

"Hmm…my brother and I were just looking for a place to vacation…but be aware that if I tag along, I want nothing to do with your little play group…"

"Fine Kaiba. We'll leave you alone. Just say that you'll be coming…"

"I'm only doing this because it's a cheap way to get a vacation." Kaiba said, hanging up.

Then he called Joey…

"Of course I'll come! I'll get ready right now!" Geez, that was easy…

Then Tristan, who had the same response, as well as Duke.

Then there was Mai.

"Of course I'll come! A girl like me needs a beautiful island to show off on!"

Ok…at least she was coming.

Alexa moaned as Yugi called the last person on there list: Teã.

"Is that girl Alexa coming along, Yugi?"

"Um…yes…"

There was a pause on the other line. "Fine. I'll come as long as you keep her away from me!"

"Alright, that'll be easy enough to accomplish…bye…"

"Bye Yugi!" Tea said in a flirtish tone.

"Now Alexa, if you can just get your friend Emily and your sister, Megan to come, we'll be all set!"

"No problem…" Alexa replied. "Emily will want to come for Duke and Megan has a crush on Joey…"

Yugi laughed. "Really, now?"

"Yeah…for Emily, it's more like an "Omigosh! He is so totally the coolest!" kind of thing, and with Megan, she's more like. "Joey! YOU ROCK HARD DUDE!" I mean really, I'm not sure if you'd call them "in love"…"

"You mean, like we are?"

"What!"

"I mean...oh, so they are?" Yugi laughed nervously. So much for staying "calm and collected."

…

Alexa went home, and quickly asked to sleep over at Emily's house. When they were outside, doing who knows what, Alexa broke it to Emily.

"Hey Emily, remember how we'd used to think of what would happen if we could go to Cartoon World?" Long before Alexa had ever met Yugi, they'd always had a kind of idea of how it worked. Of course, they'd both thought that the other thought it was fake, like a game almost…

"Yeah? What about it?" Emily asked.

"Well…what if I was to tell you...it was real. What would you say?" Alexa asked, a tone in her voice hinting that what she was saying was true.

Emily gasped. "I'd say that is totally awesome! W-why do you ask?"

"Well…it is. The whole place…it's all real!" Alexa said calmly yet excitedly. Emily immediate became ecstatic, and hugged Alexa in a hyper way. Emily was taller than Alexa, and Alexa guessed that she'd probably be the height of the others back in cartoon world. She had brown hair and blue eyes, which Alexa always thought was a strange combination. She had very pale skin also, Alexa wasn't quite sure if that meant anything, but she noticed it anyway.

"Alexa…does that mean…does that mean we can go there!" Emily asked.

"Yeah, here's the deal: Yugi got this trip to a place called Tora Island, only he can only go if exactly ten people come with him. He only had eight, so he said I could bring you and my sister…"

"Did you tell Megan?"

Alexa thought about her little sister, Megan. She figured the age difference was about the same as between Serenity and Joey. Megan had brown hair, and brown eyes, dark compared to Alexa.

"Um…not yet…"

Emily laughed. "You're going to tell her right before we go, aren't you?"

Alexa nodded. "That's the plan."

Almost all too soon, the day came. Alexa had Emily sleep over at her house that night, and at about one in the morning, she woke up her sister, told her, and they all left to cartoon world. Alexa had set it up so they'd arrive about a day early. She'd planned with Yugi to bring them right to his house, to give them a chance to "animate", as Alexa called it. Basically, to get them from looking human to looking cartoon, as well as to get them used to anime things, such as sweat drops and anime falls. According to Alexa's genius, these were very important to fitting in.

"So…Emily, Megan, this is Yugi. Yugi…Emily and Megan…" Alexa set up the introduction.

Emily walked over to shake Yugi's hand. "Hello, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too." Yugi replied. Alexa had guessed right. Emily was still a tall person…

Megan stood, her head slightly tilted. "You're shorter then I thought Yugi…"

Alexa sighed. "Megan, that's a _really_ nice thing to say to someone who just let you come with them on vacation…" Alexa said to her, then said to Yugi. "She speaks her mind…usually doesn't mean any offense…"

Yugi laughed. "Nah, it's ok. I get it all the time. So what time did you guys leave from human world?" He asked.

"About one in the morning. My parents were sleeping, so I thought it'd be a good time to leave…" Alexa answered.

Megan yawned. "Yeah…I'm tired…"

"Megan…stop complaining! If you're tired…go sleep!"

"Where?" Megan asked.

"On the floor, Megan, no! Sleep…" Alexa had said her first line sarcastically, then realized she didn't know where her tired sister could sleep. "Yugi, can she sleep on the couch or something?"

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, there's one in the living room she can sleep on."

When Megan didn't move, Alexa dragged her half-sleeping sister onto the couch in the living room. "There…"

Emily looked around at all the stuff. "Hey Alexa, why did we come so early anyway?"

Alexa gave an exasperated sigh. "Emily, look at you, and look at me…tell me the difference."

Emily looked from Alexa to her reflection in the mirror. "Hey, why are you cartoon and I'm still human!"

"It takes a while before you finally animate…" Yugi replied. "She brought you here early so that you wouldn't look strange to the others…"

Emily nodded. "I wonder what I'll look like…"

Alexa joked with her friend. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll have lime colored eyes…"

"Hey! It's not my fault that lime is a cool color!" Emily replied to Alexa. "I mean, yours are purple!"

"Yeah! Purples my favorite color! What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with lime?"

"Ever see anime with lime eyed people?"

"Have you ever seen them with purple? Wait…strike that…" Emily said, noticing Yugi.

"Oh whatever. Let's just worry about fitting in rather than what you look like."

Yugi had long since been sweat dropping from there cat-fight. "Do you guys do that often?"

"You mean fighting and apologizing right away? Yes…" Both Alexa and Emily said right away.

"Ok then…just making sure…" Yugi said. "So, what do you want to do until then?"

Emily and Alexa thought for a moment, and then Emily grinned.

…

"I win again!" Emily yelled happily.

"Grr…I'll beat you one day, Emily…" Alexa sighed. They'd been playing Go, a strategy game similar to chess. Well, in the strategy part, anyway.

Yugi looked at the board. It was a large square with a grid on it. The black and white stones were on the intersections, marking off space on the board. Yugi assumed that the goal was to get the most territory.

"Dude…look in the mirror…" Alexa said casually with a smile, nodding towards the small mirror at the corner of the room.

Emily at first seemed confused, but suddenly got excited. "Alexa! Alexa! Alexa! I've got lime eyes! Well, technically green, but who cares!" Emily hugged Alexa again, almost killing her in the process.

Alexa looked at her friend. She was still tall, and still pale in comparison to most people, but she still looked much different. Her eyes were pretty much lime, as she'd stated. Her brown hair was streaked with red. She looked pretty cool animated, Alexa thought. Speaking of which, her sister should be turned cartoon right about…

"ACK! WHAT HAPPENED!"

…now…

Alexa laughed as her sister ran in, animated. She looked pretty much like she had before, only in anime form.

"Good…now at least we aren't all cooped up in the house." Yugi said. "Only problem is, it's almost too hot to go outside…"

Alexa sighed. "Well…would you mind if I dragged them around to meet the guys? You know, so we're not all total strangers…?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Emily answered.

"Do you think Joey will like me?" Megan asked.

Yugi laughed. "You know you'll have some competition with Mai, right?"

Megan gave a hard shrug. "So? I'll use my charm to win him over!"

"Yeah, if you mean your good luck charm…" Alexa smirked, speaking under her breath. Megan went to kick her, but Alexa dodged it.

"Well, let's go then." Yugi said. "We'll visit everyone before the big day tomorrow…

…

"Hey guys!" Joey and Tristan showed up last, as everyone else expected. Yugi and Alexa were standing, Emily was trying to talk to a frog, Megan was running over to Joey, Duke sat and twirled a piece of hair, and the Kaiba brothers remained seated in the limousine right off the dock. Mai also sat in her car right off the dock, talking with Teã, who she had picked up. They all were waiting for the boat that would bring them to the island.

"I wonder if this frog has any idea what I'm saying to it…" Emily asked with curiosity to no one in particular.

"Watch out Emily, you'll end up weirding everyone out before we even get on the boat…" Alexa said with a sweat drop.

"Ooh! I want to do that!" Emily yelled, copying Alexa's sweat drop.

"Oh! Don't forget ME!" Megan copied the sweat drop too.

Alexa bowed her head in shame. "You guys are a disgrace to all anime…"

"Hey, look! It's the boat!" Yugi shouted. Everyone looked out towards the ocean. There, a large yacht came over to the dock. The thing wasn't a cruise ship, but it was a heck of a lot bigger than any of them had ever been on. Except for maybe the Kaiba's, but you're talking about multi-millionaires there…

The boat docked itself right next to them all. Then, they all saw Jujiti himself.

"Hello, Yugi Mutou and Company! You are about to embark on a journey to the beautiful island of Tora! Now, bring all you're things, everyone has there own rooms onboard this vessel, so there's no need to worry. Hurry up now, we wouldn't want to miss the Island in its prime!"

Alexa didn't say anything, but she had a bad feeling about this guy…

The Kaiba's, no one quite knew when they'd gotten out of there limousine, were the first to go into there rooms, without saying a word to anyone else.

"What's _his_ problem?" Mai asked, as she and Teã came from the car.

"Oh…he wants us to leave him and Mokuba alone…" Yugi answered. "To him, this is just a free vacation."

"Yugi, why does _she_ have to come again?" Teã asked Yugi, pointing at Alexa.

"Because she's my friend and I want her…" He watched Alexa kick Teã… "…to…" He glared at Alexa, who laughed nervously.

"Maybe we should just get on the boat…" Alexa said, grabbing her stuff and heading on board.

Yugi sighed. "Something tells me this is going to be a looong trip."

Soon thought, everyone was on board. The ship took off, and everyone found a room to call there own. As they were settling down, they heard Jujiti on the loudspeaker.

"Hello, and welcome aboard the _S.S. Kristy_. It will be approximately five hours until we reach the island, but you're vacation can start right now!"

"Is that so?" Alexa asked the loudspeaker.

"On the lower deck of this ship, you'll find an all you can eat buffet…"

At that Joey and Tristan both ran down to the lower deck…

"A games room, including shuffle board and miniature golf…"

"Wait…how can you half mini golf on a ship?" Emily thought. "The ball would never stop moving!"

"And even an Olympic sized swimming pool with a retractable roof, that way when the sun shines you can enjoy the great outdoors, and when it pours you can still swim!"

"That _had _to be the worst sales-pitch related line I've heard _yet._" Mai said.

"What ever you decide to do, you won't be bored, and that's a sure thing!"

The loudspeaker clicked off, and everyone began to go here and there. Alexa went up to the deck to get some fresh air. Much to her surprise, she saw Yugi there as well.

"Hey Yugi! Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"Alexa! Yeah, it sure is…" Yugi answered. The sky was as blue as it could get, and the water was nice and clear. The boat almost didn't even bob all that much.

"Is it just me, or did it get really hot really quickly?" Alexa asked, noticing Yugi had changed into a pair of swim trunks, flip flops, and a T-shirt.

"No, it got really hot really quickly…" Yugi said smiling. Alexa was still dressed from the morning, which consisted of a pair of navy blue sweat pants, a purple hooded sweat shirt, and sneakers.

"Alright then, I'll be right back, I'm going to change…" Alexa said, heading back to her room.

_Yami, did you tell her yet?_

_Um…yes…_

_No you didn't. I can tell. _

Yami sighed. _What gave it away?_

_You use big words and formal language. If you had really told her, you would have said something like "Yes, I did tell her…" _

_So, now it's a crime to be informal around friends?_

Yugi laughed. The Pharaoh had a great knack for staying in character even with out of character lines. _Look Yami, all I know is that until you tell Alexa, she's going to think you don't trust her. She won't be as nice to you cause she'll be afraid…you know her…_

Yami knew Yugi was right. When they'd first met, Alexa had been afraid of him. When they'd been stuck in the past, in ancient Egypt, that's when he learned to trust her, and he was almost certain she was comfortable around him. Now, he found that she was afraid to act friendly again, in case he'd changed his mind. Yami knew how she felt, he could sense it. _I'll tell her soon, Yugi…_

_I hope so, and you'd better, because before you know it, they'll come a time where that trust is important and she won't even know it exists…_

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi had expected the next person he spoke aloud to, to be Alexa, however, Teã proved him wrong. "Hey, Teã…" She was dressed in a summer-yellow tube top and a pair of white Capri's, accented by her light brown platform sandals. Of course, Yugi wasn't quite sure you could consider platform shoes sandals…

"You want to go swimming? The pool is _huge!_"

"No, I'm waiting for Alexa, but thanks for asking." Yugi shot off one of his cute smiles that he didn't do to be cute but made him that way anyway.

Teã smiled. "Well, alright then, when you get bored of her, I'll be at the pool!" She said, going off.

_Teã sounded like she knows I'll get bored of Alexa…_Yugi thought. _But Teã did look cute in that outfit…_ He thought, feeling himself blush.

_Just stick with one girl…_Yami warned him. _It's a little foreign for Egypt, but I can tell in today's society having two of them is bad trouble…_

Yugi blushed more. _You're not helping, you know!_ He just heard Yami give a light chuckle.

"Hey Yuge, I'm back!" Alexa said, coming back towards Yugi.

Yugi stared. He saw a very tan Alexa standing in front of him, wearing a blue string bikini in a very hot body. Her slightly-longer-than-shoulder length hair was flipped aside in seemingly slow motion, and then she batted her bright-green eyes.

"Yugi…"

"Yeah?" Yugi asked, in a daze.

"Yugi? Yugi…Yugi!"

Yugi suddenly blinked, and there was no longer a hot model standing in front of him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alexa asked. She was pretty tan, Yugi thought, but not as much as he'd just imagined. She was wearing a skin-tight blue halter top, and had on a matching set of blue shorts. She also had a pair of light brown sandals that didn't seem like there purpose was to make the wearer about five inches taller.

Remembering he'd been asked a question, Yugi stuttered. "Uh…n-no reason, Alexa…" Yugi said, laughing nervously.

_See? I told you, just stick with one…_Yami reminded Yugi silently.

Alexa raised an eyebrow, and then shook it off. _Why is it that no matter how sweet the guy is, they all have wild fantasies about sexy girls in bathing suits? My mom's right, all men are perverts, and they can't help it… _"So, when was the last time you took a vacation?" She asked, trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Oh, I don't know…with all the stuff that's been going on, I've hardly had any time to myself…" Yugi answered. "If I can get through this vacation without having a life or death crisis on my hands, then that will be a miracle in itself…"

Alexa laughed. "So, you brought you're dueling deck too, hmm?"

Yugi laughed as well. "Yeah, I did. I figured its better to be safe than sorry…"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling, of course with Emily and the little person…my sister…" Alexa added at Yugi's confused look. "This will be _far_ from vacation…"

Yugi gave an amused look that suggested he wanted to laugh. "Hey, you want to go swimming?"

"Sure! I have my bathing suit on underneath my clothes!"

At that, Yugi just did an anime fall.

"What? Is that a bad thing?"

…

Alexa and Yugi were enjoying themselves as they walked together to there rooms. They stopped at the edge of the ship to enjoy the view, because it was soon that they were to be reaching Tora Island.

"Hey Alexa…is it just me, or is the word "Tora" sounding kinda familiar?"

Alexa thought for a moment. "No…I think it's just you…I can't think of anything with the name "Tora" in it…"

Yugi thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe it's just me…"

Suddenly, the three of them, Yugi, Alexa, and Yami, all looked up at the horizon. It was very sudden, and it disappeared right away, but each one of them could have sworn they'd felt an evil presence near by.

"Hey…did you guys sense that?" Alexa asked quietly, practically knowing that they had.

"I did…" Yugi answered, none of them taking there view off the horizon…

"So did I…" Yami answered, the only one looking at the horizon as if not by force but as if just to look off into it.

"Well…let's not think about it…" Alexa suggested, forcing herself to turn away. "I mean, we're going to be there in a few minutes anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing…" Yugi answered, both him and Alexa continuing to there rooms.

Yami stood there for a few seconds longer before following them both. _Somehow…I beg to differ…_

"Hey guys!" Megan stood in front of them, seeming happy. "Guess what?"

"What?" Alexa asked, sounding bored.

"Did you know that "virus" is Latin for "poison"?"

Alexa and Yugi stood there silently for a moment, before Alexa said. "Wow Megan, that's great…" And they walked past her. "Don't mind her…she just talks for attention…" She said to Yugi. Yugi just gave a nod.

"Attention all passengers! Please report to the top deck for an important announcement!" The loud speaker rang.

"Holy geez, we were just there!" Alexa moaned as she turned around and headed back to the top deck. Yugi sighed and followed her.

Everyone gathered except the Kaiba brothers…

"But Seto, I _want_ to play shuffle board!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokuba, I am not going to play such a low game as shuffle board…" Kaiba said. He had brought his laptop, and was typing on it.

"Could you get off your laptop at least! We're on vacation, you know!"

"We may be, Mokuba, but Kaiba corp. never does…"

Mokuba groaned. "This will be an _awesome_ vacation, Seto…" He added sarcastically.

Meanwhile, back on the top deck, everyone else had gathered, gossiping about this and that until Jujiti arrived to say whatever it was he was about to say.

"Hello, everyone! Well, as you all know, we are only moments away from reaching Tora Island! Now, construction for hotels hasn't begun yet, due to the fact this Island is so far away from supplies. However, rest assured; we'll still have a _luxurious _stay here. Everyone should pair up, boy-girl."

Everyone started talking at once. Finally, Alexa asked. "Why do we have to pair up?"

"Simple: Each pair will be given a tent."

Mai immediately protested. "I _demand_ that you give me a good reason to as we're on a cruise ship and we have to sleep in tents on a vacation!"

"Well Miss, you'll see that there insulated pop-ups that are very spacious. And I'm afraid it's the best I can do until hotels are built.

Everyone talked some more, until some one asked. "Why do we need to be in pairs?"

Jujiti gave a smirk that, if anyone had noticed, didn't make them feel very comfortable. "For safety reasons. Scientific studies have proven that boy-girl pairings have faired better against the wilderness then people who are alone. And the last thing I want to happen is for people to be endangered on _my _Island."

Everyone seemed to be surprised and angry at the same time. Who the heck looked at scientific studies anymore?

"Well, I demand the right to my own tent! A girl like me needs her privacy!" Mai yelled.

Jujiti frowned. "I can only do that if you agree that I'm no longer responsible for you're safety, and you sign a waiver stating that fact."

Everyone gasped. Was Tora Island really that dangerous?

"Now, now folks, there's nothing to be alarmed about. It's a simple precaution to avoid law-suits, nothing unusual."

For some reason, no one agreed with him.

_Yugi…is it just me or is there something weird about this guy?_ Alexa asked him silently.

_No…I see it too…so much for a peaceful vacation…_Yugi sighed.

"Well, all that besides…you wanna share a tent with me?" Yugi asked.

"Really! I'd love that! I mean, you mean it!"

Yugi smiled. "Sure, although I'm not quite sure what kind of dangers I could save you from…" They both laughed.

Mai, who'd asked the question, simply yelled. "Fine, give me that waiver! I can take care of myself, and I _definitely_ don't need to share a tent with anyone! Hmph!" Mai stated, grabbed the waiver Jujiti had, signed it, and put the pen and paper down with a bang.

"Oh…yeah, um…the two Kaiba's will probably want there own "exclusive" tent…" Yugi said quietly. "I know for a fact that can't stand anyone here…"

"Hey, Joey…" Megan walked over to him.

"Yeah, Megan?" He asked.

"Um…could I…would you…uh…I don't have anyone to share my tent with…" She said.

Joey smiled. "Well den, you have come to _de_ right place, cause neither do I!" Joey said back.

Megan smiled. "So, that means you'll share your tent with me! Oh, that _didn't_ sound right…"

"Don't worry 'bout it!"

Alexa whispered to Emily. "Hey…why don't you go over and ask you-know-who to do you-know-what. Strike that, that didn't sound right…"

Emily laughed. "No, I don't think he will want to go with me…" she whined.

"Stop being so pessimistic and go ask him already!" Alexa shouted in a loud whisper, and pushed Emily into Duke.

"Oh, sorry Duke…" Emily said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, that's alright…hey Emily, um…since everyone else seems to be taken already…um…what I mean is…Do you need protection!" Duke asked the last line rather quickly.

Emily stood blankly, figuring out what Duke had just said. "Really! You mean it!"

Duke regained his I'm-on-the-top-of-everything poise. "Of course, because Duke Devlin is only here to protect the ladies…"

_Did he just refer to himself in third person?_ Emily asked herself. "Ok, Duke! That sounds great!" She walked over and gave a quiet squeal in Alexa's ear. "He said yes, and I didn't even ask him!"

Alexa smiled. "That's great Emily!"

"Hey…what about me?" Tristan asked, coming up from below deck.

"Dude…where were ya?" Joey asked.

"Finishing up the all-you-can-eat buffet…why?" Tristan asked. "I mean, I heard something about partners…?"

Everyone explained it to Tristan…

"What! Then who am I stuck with!" Tristan yelled.

Just then, Teã ran up to the rest of them. "Sorry I'm late! I was taking a shower! If I left the chlorine in there any longer, I wouldn't be able to get it out!" Tea panted. "So…what did I miss…?"

Tristan did a combination sweat-drop and anime fall. "Don't tell me: She's the last person…"

"Sorry Tristan…" Alexa said…patting his shoulder in sympathy.

"What? I'm the last for what?"

And so, they spent the next five minutes explaining to Teã…

"_What!_" Teã shrieked when she heard what was going on.

"It's true…" Emily said, a full member of Alexa's hypothetic Anti-Teã club.

"You mean…Yugi actually said yes to _Alexa_!" Teã said her name like it was a curse word.

"He asked _me_…" Alexa said. "So why don't you just back off…"

Teã scoffed and walked towards the railing of the ship, where Yugi was.

"I can't believe it Yugi, you actually asked her to…to…_share a tent with you!_"

"Why not? I like her…" Yugi just looked at Teã, who stared at him like he'd just went crazy.

"You two, look out!"

Suddenly, the ship gave a big lurch and knocked them both off there feet. Teã went clear over the edge, unable to grip the railings due to the tons of lotion she had on. Yugi, on the other hand, kept himself from the ocean by grabbing the rail in time.

"Yugi!" Alexa ran and grabbed his hand, in an attempt to pull him up. "You ok?"

"Yeah…but Teã's…" Yugi looked towards where she'd fallen. Both he and Alexa were shocked at what they saw.

"Help! Guys! Come back! Don't leave me! Please…?" Teã had landed on a large, flat rock, about 10 feet in diameter.

"We'll have to go back and get her…" Alexa said. "Right now, we got to get _you_ back on board." Alexa pulled Yugi with all she had, but she couldn't pull him up. "Yugi…I'm not strong enough…can you get yourself…"

"Alexa! What's goin'…Yugi! Hold on, let me help ya!" Joey ran over to the two, who helped Alexa pull Yugi back on deck.

They all panted.

"Thanks Alexa…" Yugi said, catching his breath. _She didn't call me too heavy for her to drag out; she called herself not strong enough. I'm not sure why, but that strikes me as a good quality…_

"No problem Yugi. Sorry I couldn't drag you out; I have almost no upper body strength when it comes to pulling…"

"Hey, you guys! Look! We're there! We're at Tora Island!" Joey exclaimed. And it was true. Obviously, for a while now, they'd been nearing the island. Of course, with the whole "about to fall off the boat" incident, no one had time to notice…

Jujiti looked on from his cabin. "Perfect…everything's set according to plan…" He watched the crowd form around the front of the boat, so happily. He gave a chuckle and grabbed a long suitcase from the ground, and flicked open the locks. Inside, there was a long staff of wood. He picked it up, and looked back outside where the last of the population of the boat gathered. "Yugi…we'll meet again soon enough…" With that, he suddenly vanished from the very spot he stood on.

"Hey, wait…is it just me, or is it a lit-tle strange that that Jujiti isn't here giving a speech right about now?" Alexa asked no one in particular.

"You're right; I wonder what he's up to…" Yugi thought out loud.

"Who cares? Let's find da tents and stuff and set ourselves up!" Joey said.

"So, we're finally here, are we? Well then, Mokuba and I will just have to get off first to find a spot away from you geeks…" Kaiba said, walking back from below deck.

"Kaiba, you _do_ know we have to use tents, right?" Emily said, just for the purpose of trying to annoy Kaiba.

"Is that a fact? Well, it doesn't seem to bother us to much, right Mokuba?"

Just then, Mokuba came up dragging a large back pack looking thing with him. "Yeah, we got Kaiba Corp to make us a super-deluxe self-making tent! We'll be pretty much back home…"

Suddenly, the boat lurched and everyone gave a yell. They felt the whole deck slant, and the boat stopped bobbing in the waves. They all tripped over one another, and ended up in a heap.

"Hey you guys, the boat crashed!" Megan said, the first one scrambling up.

There was adlib conversation amongst all of them. "What? Why wasn't the boat landed properly? Where did navigator go? Why were they the only ones on board?"

"Well, seems to me like there is a curse after all…" Kaiba said smugly.

"Curse! What curse!" Joey asked.

"The curse of Tora Island. Kaiba found it on his laptop while he was working. Supposedly, the first person off of any ship to set foot on the island will get the worst of it!" Mokuba answered.

"What! Dat's it, I'm getting off _last_." Joey said.

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you believe in curses…" Alexa said, getting up.

"Yeah Joey, there just an urban legend…" Yugi added.

"Well tell me, how can they be urban if this island's deserted?" Joey asked.

"Ok Joey, if it makes you feel any better, _I'll_ get off first…" Yugi answered.

"No, Yugi! Send one of Alexa's human friends first, I'll bet there immune!"

"What! I _refuse_ to get cursed for one of you guys…" Megan yelled back.

"You guys, you don't have to worry about it any more…" Yugi said. He'd climbed off the boat and onto the island.

"What! No, Yugi! You coulda been spared!" Joey said.

"Joey, calm down, there's no such things as curses…" Alexa replied, letting Yugi help her off the weird angle of the crashed boat.

"I'm still getting' off last…" Joey said, as he waited for everyone else to get off.

"Oh no, you guys, look!" Mai said, after she'd climbed off. "The boats hull is _completely_ destroyed!"

As there luck was, the whole front of the boat had crushed under a rock.

"No such thing as luck, eh?" Joey said under his breath, finally getting off…

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Now, let's set up camp before it get's dark out…"

"But what about food? We'll starve to death!" Tristan protested.

"You guys ate the whole 'All you can Eat' Buffet! Don't tell me you're worried about starving!" Yugi said. "Besides, it'll be getting dark soon; we should get the tents up before then…"

"Looks like Kaiba and Mokuba did first…" Megan said, pointing at there tent that was already up.

"Well, someone come with me to get the tents: We'll start now." Alexa said.

So, for the rest of what was left of the afternoon, they got there stuff inside there tents and set up themselves up. They'd even found sleeping bags, so they were pretty much all set. They all spread out along the beach, and were just close enough to be heard if you yelled or screamed. A bit inland, there was a jungle-type area, full of trees and vines and all the things that'd make it a jungle. As the sun lowered, they pulled together and somehow made a fire to keep themselves warm. It was hot during the day, but like any other sand covered place, it got cool quickly.

"You guys, I'm really worried. Now that Jujiti's gone, how are we supposed to get off the island? We all saw it ourselves, the boats destroyed." Emily said.

"Something's fishy with that Jujiti…and it's not the tuna he ate for lunch…" Joey said, agreeing.

"You guys, we'll have to worry about it tomorrow. Now that it's dark, there isn't much we can do." Alexa said.

"Yeah. Besides, we'll be able to get help off of Kaiba's laptop, providing he doesn't waste the batteries on checking Kaiba Corps' Stocks…" Yugi said. "I wonder how Teã's doing…"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine…" Alexa said sarcastically.

"Um…someone…anyone…help? Oh, forget it…" Teã sat on her rock. "Now there probably having the time of there lives, and I'm stuck on a rock. Well, it's dark, I bet there just waiting for the morning. Yeah, and then I'll be back on the island. And once that happens, I'll be sure to get Yugi back from Alexa by wearing a nice string bikini…hehe…"

"Well, I'm going to go to bed…" Megan said, yawning. She was notorious for being the first to go to bed.

"I guess I'll go to…if I stay awake I'm sure ta get hungry…" Joey said.

Slowly, everyone excused themselves, until all that was left was Yugi, Alexa, and the fire.

"You know, for being stranded on an uncharted Island…it's really pretty at night…" Alexa said, looking at the ocean and the stars.

Yugi took a bucket of water and doused the fire. "You're right it is…"

"It's so cold though…I didn't realize it was this cold during the summer…" Alexa said, pulling her legs towards herself.

"What, you're cold? It's not that bad…"

Alexa laughed. "Note to self: Do not shave legs when you're going to a cold place."

"_What!_" Yugi said, laughing.

"What? You'd be surprised how much body heat you lose when you shave…"

"And we're talking about this _why?_"

"Cause I'm tired and I tend to bring up conversations that make no sense…"

"Yeah, I'll say…"

They were quiet, then they looked at each other, and just started laughing.

"That get's the award for stupidest thing I've ever said…" Alexa said, giving a sigh of relief.

Yugi just shook his head. "Whatever you say, Alexa."

Alexa just laughed some more. It was then she realized how good of friends she'd become with Yugi. At this moment, although they were stuck on an island, she couldn't have been happier. She was enjoying herself now more than ever. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now…I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Good night, Alexa…"

"Good night…"

Yugi waited until Alexa was out of earshot. "Did you tell her yet?"

Yami came by his side. "Of course I did…"

Yugi sighed. "Come on, Yami. You have to tell her, or I'll make you…"

"You couldn't…" Yami paused as he saw Yugi lift the millennium puzzle, and get in a position to smash it. "You wouldn't…"

Yugi stayed quiet for a minute. "I would…"

Yami couldn't believe it. He knew it meant a lot to Yugi for him to tell Alexa that he trusted her, but he never imagined how much. "I promise, Yugi. When the time is right, I'll tell her…"

"That 'time' better be soon…who knows how long it'd take me to put the puzzle back together…"

Yami felt bad, now. He was almost certain, no; he _knew_ Yugi wouldn't destroy the puzzle. But the threat of it…the threat of doing something like that was what hit the hardest. Yami disappeared from Yugi's side.

Yugi sighed, stood up, and went back to the tent, where Alexa was, already sleeping. He unrolled his own sleeping bag, and lay down. He thought about what everyone had said that day to him. "I wonder if there really is a curse on this island…"

…

Alexa woke up in the middle of the night. She yawned and went to stretch her arms, but suddenly realized she couldn't. Suddenly fully awake, she realized she was no longer in the tent, either. It all hit her at once: She was in the middle of the jungle, propped up against a tree, her hands tied together behind it. And as if that wasn't bad enough, her waist was also tied to it with a rope, leaving her completely immobile. Alexa used her feet, the only free-moving thing left untied to try and pull away, but it was no use. She couldn't pull away. She sighed. "Who the heck did this? And how did they do it without waking me up?"

Alexa suddenly heard a low growl, like that of an animal. She looked up, and she suddenly was filled with fright. She began to shake with nervousness as she saw what has caused the growl, and possibly the end of her life.

In front of her, was the hugest animal she'd ever come in counter with: A tiger.

* * *

Hey, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted a lot of reviews to start off with (since it keeps me posting new chapters more often). Anyway, I'll answer the reviews from the last chapter of my last story. I really must say, I was kinda sad…I only got 3 reviews. Only 3 reviews! I was so devastated…oh well. I'll get over it if you make it up in this chapter. (smiles)

Ice-neko-girl: Yay, I'm glad you liked it! Please review again!

LoneWolfPrincess: Yeah...let's see how long it takes for Alexa to figure that out. :p Anyway, thanks for the review and please review again!

eternitycode: AHH! NOT THE CHIHUAHUA! Ok...I'm good. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please review again!

Well, that's all for now. See you around next time, people!


	2. Chapter2: The Curse Revealed

TCG: Holy Geez, if I still have any reviewers left in you people, I'll be the luckiest writer in the world! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! T.T

Yugi: Geez, what happened?

TCG: I've just been so busy. This isn't even a very good chapter…

Yugi: What do you mean "not a very good chapter?" It's a very important chapter!

TCG: Yes, but it took me a while to figure out where I was going with it, and you can tell. But, luckily, I made notes! (TCG holds up notes that she wrote.) Usually, I hate to make them so structured, but this story get's very complicated.

Yugi: Hey, complicated it good!

TCG: I suppose, but I promise, people, it will _never, ever_ take me this long to update again! I feel so bad. .

Yugi: Poor TCG…

TCG: On top of that, fanfiction isn't allowing songs anymore! Since when did it not allow songs!

Yugi: Um…obviously forever…

TCG: But, you guys all know me! I always use songs! They work so well with my story!

Yugi: Yeah, but what are you going to do?

TCG: I'll tell you what I'm going to do! Everyone, go to my profile (click on my penname). There, I'll have a link to a petition, since it doesn't work here for some odd reason. If you have any heart, sign my petition and help me bring music back to Fanfiction!

Yugi: Woot!

TCG: I even don't care if you sign the petition and don't review for this chapter! I just want the music back!

Yugi: Tell everyone you know, send it to everyone you can! TCG means business!

TCG: Yes, I do! So put it in every review on everyone's stories, send it to every email address you own, IM it to every…

Yugi: Ok…I think they get the hint…

TCG: Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or anything related to it. However, Alexa, Megan, and Emily are all my own creation. So please enjoy, and I swear I'll never take this long to update again!

Alexa sat there, frozen in fear. Even if she hadn't been tied to a tree, she doubted she'd have run. Alexa didn't even scream, she was afraid to make any noise at all.

_Yugi…help…me…_Alexa thought desperately, unable to make her mouth speak. She couldn't believe her death would be by her most favorite animal.

The orange-and-black striped tiger had to be at least 10 feet long, and that was from looking at a distance. It bore it's fangs as it let out a loud growl. Alexa wasn't sure why, but if she hadn't known better, she'd have guessed it was staring out into space…

_A…Alexa? Alexa! Where are you?_

_Yugi! I-is that you? _

_Yeah, it is…what's going on? Why are you tied to a tree…?_

_I have no idea…but where are you? I can't see you from here…and this tiger's about to eat me. _

_Tiger! What tiger?_

_What do you mean, 'What Tiger'? How can you not see it? It's right in front of me…_

_That can't be…I'm right in front of _you!_ I don't see anything…_

Alexa's heart skipped a beat. It suddenly struck her what was going on. And it seemed at that moment, the tiger seemed to come back from its daze, and looked right at her. Alexa felt a chill run up her spine.

_Alexa…are you thinking, what I'm thinking?_

_I…I think so, Yugi…_

_So I'm…!_

_You're…!_

Neither of them could complete the sentence, although they knew very well what the missing words were.

"Yugi…a-are you really…are you really the tiger?" Alexa asked in a trembling voice.

Yugi almost froze, himself, but it was true. He really was the giant animal in front of Alexa.

At first, all they did was stare. Alexa couldn't move, just staring at the face of her best friend-turned-tiger. After quite some time, she broke the silence. "Well…if you _are_ the tiger…cut me loose! These ropes are beginning to hurt…"

Alexa almost regretted saying that as the giant animal began to walk towards her. But with one swipe of a paw, the ropes tying her to the tree were gone. "It really is you, Yugi! Oh, thank goodness! You don't know how frightened I was!"

_I don't get it though, why is this happening to me?_

"That's a good question…holy geez, you don't think that this island is really cursed, do you?"

_I don't know…but at this point, I'd believe anything…_

"Well then…um…could you also cut the ropes?"

_What are you talking about? I just did…_

"No…there's one tying my hands together, too. Whoever tied me up was rather odd…cause they left my legs free…which makes no sense, you know? Oh Yugi, don't use you're claws!" Alexa stopped mid sentence. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Yugi once again getting ready to cut the rope, one paw high in the air. "If you cut like that, you'll kill my hands!"

_Well…what do you expect me to do? Get a pair of scissors? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a deserted island and I no longer have thumbs…_

"Well…fine, just leave me here. I'll live…somehow…" Alexa said dramatically. She couldn't see Yugi behind her, but he was quiet, like he was thinking. Then, she felt his breath around where her wrists were tied. Then, she heard the sound of rope ripping. "Ok…biting the rope off works too!" Alexa said, realizing what he'd done. She rubbed her wrists, which were chafed from the ropes, and watched as Yugi circled around her again.

_Well, I figured, it was either that, or, as you say, I'd 'sit here and look pretty'…_

Alexa laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like the way you look as a tiger…I mean, it's kinda cool being able to sit next to one and not be attacked."

_Yeah, I guess so…but, what if I'm stuck like this? What if I can't change back?_ Yugi started to panic. _What about my millennium puzzle? And everyone else? _

"Yugi, calm down…I guarantee you you'll turn back to normal. I will personally see to that…"

Yugi sighed. _You're right…at least I won't attack…or will I?_ Yugi asked sarcastically. Alexa didn't quite get what he meant, as he suddenly jumped towards her. At first, she thought he really _was_ attacking her, but as she thought, he really wasn't. His claws were retracted, and he kept most of his weight off of her, so all it resulted in was playfully knocking her down.

"Yeah, take this!" Alexa said laughing. She slipped out from underneath him, and jumped onto his back. She unintentionally did put all of her weight on him, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He jumped, causing her to fall off, and they continued to romp around for no apparent reason. Alexa got tired long before Yugi did, and laid on the ground panting. "Ok…you win…I'm too tired…" She said, laughing. Yugi had hardly broke a sweat, that is, if tiger's _could_ break a sweat.

_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get you all dirty…_

Alexa just laughed some more. "It's fine…I've got plenty of clothes back in the tent…"

_Alright then…as long as you don't mind…_

"No, I don't. That was fun!"

Alexa sensed Yugi perking up, and knew that had he been human he would have smiled. _Yeah, it was…_

"Hey look, the suns coming up!" Alexa said, sitting up and looking at the sky as it began to turn red.

Alexa blinked, and suddenly she found herself back in the tent. She sat up, and next to her she saw Yugi, still asleep. "It must have all been a dream…" She thought.

"What was a dream?" Yugi asked, yawning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" Alexa asked.

"No you didn't…" Yugi said, sitting up.

"Well anyway, I had this weird dream: I was tied to this tree, and in front of me was this…"

"Wait, don't tell me: was it a tiger that turned out to really be me?" Yugi asked.

Alexa's heart sank. So it hadn't been a dream after all…Yugi's expression showed he had wished it were a dream, too…

Alexa's voice dropped to a whisper. "So…what happened? If that wasn't a dream, why aren't you a tiger right now?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "It's possible still it was a dream…maybe one that Jujiti made us dream for some reason…"

"One things' for sure: that islander can't be trusted!"

Yugi nodded. "Here, let's go see if we can find some breakfast…"

…

"Almost…got it…uh...ah! Got it!" Alexa knocked down yet another coconut from the Palm tree. Yugi had grabbed them in the sleeping bag, and he and Alexa had almost filled the whole thing full of coconuts.

Alexa hopped down off the tree. "Well, we'll have to look for other food later, right now; it seems coconuts our appetizer, entrée, _and_ desert…"

Yugi shook his head in amusement. "Help me get these coconuts back to the others, will you?"

"Of course…" They each grabbed an end of the sleeping bag and pulled the 30 or so coconuts they'd found back to where all the tents were.

"Hey everybody, wake up! We've found sustenance!" Alexa yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. And everyone did come, except the Kaiba brothers…

"How da heck are we supposed ta eat Coconut when it's still…a nut?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Erm…I'm sure Alexa has an answer to that. Speaking of which, where did she go."

"I'm back, people!" Alexa had run down to the shore, and had grabbed a whole ton of sharp rocks. "We'll have to use this as all dining utensils and anything that's supposed to be sharp…"

"FOOD!" Joey and Tristan quickly got the idea of smashing the coconut with the rocks and eating the white part of the inside, totally ignoring the coconut milk splashing all over them.

"I don't like coconut…" Megan said, whining.

"Well Megan, tough. In case you haven't noticed, we don't have any other food…" Alexa retorted to her sister, as she grabbed her own coconut.

Emily was there trying to not destroy the coconut, but rather poke a hole in it so she could first drink the coconut milk. But as she went, the whole nut cracked and more of the coconut milk sprayed all over the place. "Alexa…I don't suppose you can cut a hole in this with your rock, could you?"

"Here, give me it…" Alexa said, grabbing the new coconut Emily had grabbed. She took a random pocket knife out of her pocket, selected a knife, and cut a rough hole in the top of the nut. "Here you go…"

"Where'd you get that from?" Yugi asked, pointing to Alexa's pocket knife.

"Oh, I found it once. I figured it'd come in handy…"

"Oh…"

As they ate there lunch/breakfast of coconuts, the sky began to get dark with clouds. Then, it slowly began to rain. As everyone ran to the shelter of there tents, they knew the storm would be pretty bad, as the sky looked a dark gray, and the whole island seemed to have the same shade all around them. Yugi and Alexa made it to there tent right before they heard the first crash of thunder.

"Well…this couldn't get much worse, could it?" Alexa said sarcastically, as she settled down.

"Shh, don't say that…it can always get worse…" Yugi said, laughing.

"Well, in the mean time…if you don't mind, I'm going to draw random things…"

"You can draw?" Yugi asked.

"Eh, sort of…but I figured I enjoy it, and that's all that matters…"

"Yes it is. Well, if you're doing that, _I'm_ going to read a magazine…"

"Dare I ask what kind of magazine?" Alexa asked with a smile, as she got out her sketch book, and dug through her back pack for a pencil.

"Very funny. For your information, it's _Duelist Monthly_…"

"What, are you figuring out more ways to cream people? You know you're undefeatable…"

"I like to think that, but I wouldn't know…I haven't dueled you yet…"

Alexa looked up from her drawing. "You think I stand a chance against you?"

"You've defeated Pegasus and Bakura…"

"Yeah, but I didn't finish the duel with Pegasus, and if it wasn't for you're god card, Ra, I wouldn't have won against Bakura, either. In both cases, if it wasn't for you, I would have lost and or died…"

Yugi shrugged. "I still think you'd be tough to beat…" he said, as he flipped through his magazine.

They sat there in silence, the only noises being the rain and thunder outside, Alexa's pencil scratching the page, and the sound of Yugi turning the pages. It had been a while, when Yugi noticed out of the corner of his eye Alexa look up at him, and then look back down at her paper. A few seconds later, he saw her do it again.

"Alexa…are you drawing _me_?" He finally asked as he saw her do it the third time.

Alexa looked as if she'd been out in the dark, sneaking around, and had just been put in the spotlight. "No…I'm not…"

Yugi knew she was lying. "Let me see…"

"No! It's ugly!"

"Oh come on, it'd be better than an artwork of mine…"

"It's not finished, either…"

"So, you _are_ drawing me…" At this point, Yami was there to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wha? No, I'm not! Stop saying I am!"

"Well, if it's not me, let me see what your drawing then…"

"I said no!"

"Come on, Alexa…" Yugi reached over to grab the pad, but Alexa pulled back.

"No, Yugi, it would be an offense to you!"

"No, it would not…"

"Yes, yes it would…"

"Just let me…"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"JUST LET HIM SEE THE PICTURE ALREADY!" Yami half-consciously took over Yugi and yelled rather loudly at the two quarrelling teens. The argument had started to annoy him. Alexa, scared and shocked at Yami's sudden burst, didn't do or say anything as Yami took the drawing pad from her.

Letting Yugi take back control, Yugi looked down at the drawing pad much to Alexa's disagreement. Yugi gasped: It was _very_ good.

On the picture, there was both Yami and Yugi. Yugi was drawn as if he was transparent; he wasn't in control in the picture. They seemed to be in the middle of a duel, as there duel disk was glowing, and they both seemed to be in the position of calling a monster. Although the details of what was already there were great, it was obvious the picture wasn't done; there was a large area where the monster seemed like it would be.

"Alexa…that's awesome. You really drew that?"

"Yeah…I did…you really like it?"

"It's awesome! How could I _not_ like it?"

"I told you though…it's not finished…I still have to draw the Dark Magician in there…"

"What! You're actually going to draw the Dark Magician! That's like, next to impossible!"

"Well, I'm going to try it anyway. Worst comes to worse…I'll think of something…"

…

As the day went by, the rain not letting up, it became obvious that they'd all be stuck in there tents at least until morning. Well, for _most_ of them, anyway…

Alexa gave a light shiver as she put on a sweat shirt. The lack of action during the day had turned everyone lazy. Everyone, that is, except Yugi.

"Yugi…what's wrong? You look worried…"

Yugi looked at Alexa, who looked back with worried eyes. Then, he made sure Yami wasn't listening. "Alexa…I'm scared…I'm afraid…what if…what if what happens last night happens tonight again?"

Alexa thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, Yugi. I mean…other than…well, you know…nothing bad happened. Neither of us got hurt, and you were fine by morning."

Yugi stood silent, and Alexa wondered if he'd heard him. Then he replied. "I bet this has something to do with Jujiti…"

"It probably does…but where did we go? We haven't seen him since the boat accident…"

"Hey Alexa…when did the rain stop?"

Alexa listened. The rain had stopped. "I dunno…it must have been suddenly."

Yugi began to get up. "Well, I'm going to find that Jujiti…I'm going to see what he wants…even if…" Yugi didn't finish his sentence.

"Well then Yugi, I'm coming too! There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone…"

Yugi seemed to perk up. "Really? You want to come?"

"No, I want to sleep, but I want to help you more…" Alexa said, yawning, then giving him a wink. "But we'd better be quiet, or else someone will follow us…"

"Good idea…" Yugi answered. They both slowly slipped on there shoes and a small jacket, and then went outside. They walked quietly towards the jungle that they'd been in the night before.

As they traveled, the night came upon them, and the dark sky only amplified the shadows that began to surround them. Alexa didn't like the idea of going through the jungle without being able to see where she was going, but she wasn't backing down now.

Yugi climbed up the side of a small tree. "From here, you can see all the tents…" he whispered back to Alexa.

"Let me see!" Alexa said, wanting to see the familiar glow of the lighted tents, where everyone had found someway to light them. Yugi climbed down, and Alexa climbed up. She looked at the tents where everyone else was. One by one, each of them went out; everyone was going to sleep. She climbed back down.

"There all going to bed. All the lights are out now…"

Yugi wasn't sure why, but he didn't like that fact. And now he definitely felt worried…

"Yugi…are you ok?" Alexa asked, when she saw Yugi looked panicked.

"No…I…ah!" Yugi suddenly fell to the ground on his hands and knees, grunting and shaking violently.

"Yugi! Oh!" Alexa stepped back. It was happening again…

"Alexa…don't…" Yugi struggled to say, when suddenly he let out a loud yell. _Leave…_

Alexa's eyes were full of fear for her friend, and then for herself as she saw what happened next. The normally quiet Yugi Mutou began to rapidly change. His hands turned to huge paws, his feet doing the same. His arms and legs turned bright orange with dark black stripes, and continued onto his torso and face. His eyes, although changed in size and color, held the same soft, friendly look he usually had.

Alexa stood trembling, frozen in fear. It had been one thing to see Yugi as a tiger before, but seeing it happen was a whole other story. She couldn't help but just stare, afraid to make a move.

_Alexa…please…don't be afraid…_

Alexa's heart jumped as Yugi stepped towards her. Her knee's collapsed in pure fright as he approached her. _Why am I so scared? He won't hurt me…_ But even telling herself that, she couldn't keep herself from turning weak from being so scared.

_Alexa…are you ok? You look faint…_

Alexa forced a smile. "I'm fine Yugi…just give me a second…" Alexa tried forcing herself to calm down. _He may be a tiger, but he definitely is still as sane as a human…_Alexa was interrupted by what she could have sworn was her face being licked. "What the…Yugi! Stop!" Yugi, as awkward as it was, _had_ been licking her face. "Yugi…that was…odd…" Alexa said with a confused look on her face.

_I'm sorry…it just…it didn't seem so…as you put it, "odd" to me…I'm sorry…_

"What…there's nothing to be sorry about…you just caught me off guard." Yep, she wasn't scared any more. "I'm sorry I acted like you were gonna kill me…"

_It's fine…I would have done the same thing, most likely. _Yugi grew quiet. _Alexa…you should go back to the tent…I don't want you getting hurt…_

Alexa heard the sadness, the fear in his voice. That in turn, made her feel those emotions too. She almost did leave, but she turned herself against it. "No, Yugi…I'm staying here…"

_You mean…you're not afraid?_

"No…I'm real afraid. But, I'm not going to leave you alone. I want to help you, and I'm gonna stand by you until the end…

_Really! Alexa…that means a lot to me…_

Alexa smiled. "So then…what do you say we find that Jujiti guy?"

_Yeah, I'm almost positive now it's been him doing all of this…_

"Let me just go back to the tent, I think my pocket knifes still in my back-" Alexa stopped. "What the heck? There's some kinda force-field thingy here…" Where Alexa was, the jungle ended, and the beach began. The force holding her back began exactly where the jungle ended.

Yugi came over. He too, couldn't pass through the invisible blockade. _Neither can I…we're trapped within the jungle…_

Alexa sighed. "Hey look, I have my knife at least. It was in my back pocket the whole time…"

_Yeah, that'll probably come in handy…_

"Ok, _now_ let's go find Jujiti!"

"Why do you need to look for me when I'm right here?"

"Jujiti! Show yourself, coward!" Alexa yelled, not sure where his voice was coming from.

"I have no need to. But I see you've figured out there's really a curse on this island, after all…"

"Curse? What cur-" Alexa stopped. Of course, Yugi! Alexa felt a sudden wave of anger towards Jujiti. She began to finger the pocket knife in her back pocket.

Jujiti chuckled. "Well, seeing as you've finally figured that out, let me explain how to break the curse. Because as you know, every curse, no matter how powerful, has to be able to be broken…somehow…"

How to break the curse? She'd have to know that. Alexa took her hand off her knife.

"Well, first, I prefer we torture the victim with what can go wrong…"

Alexa heard Yugi give out a low growl. "Just get on with it, Jujiti!" She yelled at him.

"Very well. First of all, as you've already figured out, you cannot escape the jungle until morning. Second, each night that the "mutation" occurs, you're little friend Yugi will…"

Alexa interrupted, completely angry at Jujiti. "You jerk! You can't do that to Yugi!"

_Oh no…If I lose control…If…if I forget I'm human during any of these nights…I'll…_Yugi stopped, but Alexa understood. He was worried about harming her. But that wouldn't be a problem; she'd break the curse before then.

"And lastly, neither of you can tell a soul about the curse: If you do, Yugi will die instantly…"

Alexa was taken aback. Now they couldn't tell anyone! How were they supposed to protect them? "Jujiti! Take this curse off of Yugi right now! You'll kill people! And you wanted this island to become a tourist attraction, I think not!"

Jujiti laughed. "Why, don't you get it? It _will_ become a tourist attraction…and you're reviews on this lovely Island will guarantee it…"

"Are you kidding me! I'm never complimenting this island if it's the last thing I do!" She felt Yugi brush against her legs, as if to warn her.

_Careful what you say…who knows that there's nothing keeping him from setting a curse on you, too? And without you…we're all doomed…_

Alexa moaned, wanting to threaten Jujiti but holding back to obey Yugi.

"Alexa…let me assure you, you _will _compliment this Island…even if I have to do it by force…"

"And what do you mean by that!" Alexa yelled. But there was no answer, just a rustling in the trees… "That…that…jerk! I can't believe it! He never even told us how to break the curse!"

_There probably isn't a way…_Yugi said solemnly. Alexa sighed.

"Yugi…I promise, I'm going to break this curse…ok? Then you won't have to worry…" Alexa said, trying to make him feel better.

_But…that's not the only thing, either. If either one of us slips up and tells someone…I'll…_

"Oh, Yugi…" Alexa absent mindedly began to stroke Yugi's thick fur. "I promise…I won't tell…you can trust me on that…" When she realized what she was doing, she stopped. "I'm sorry…"

_It's alright…I'll live…_Yugi thought back to her. _I can see how dog's like it…_

Alexa laughed, and went back to gently stroking him. "This has to be the weirdest thing: me petting my best friend…"

Yugi had to agree with Alexa it was weird…but as a tiger, he enjoyed the feeling. _But…when he said 'don't tell a soul', did he mean…did he mean I can't tell Yami?_

Alexa stopped to think. "I'm not sure…I'm really not sure…But we have to keep it safe. We can't tell anyone…"

_That's what I was afraid of…without him…_

Alexa stopped. What was he trying to say?

_I haven't done a duel or anything without him for a while…what if I lose?_

Alexa thought for a minute. "Well, we'd have to see what would happen then…I mean, you might not even duel…you probably don't have to." Alexa yawned. "Now, I think I'm going to just lie down over there somewhere…"

_No, don't lie down! It's all muddy from before…you'll get soaked!_

"What do you suggest, I stand all night long?" Alexa asked sarcastically.

_No…I just…there must be…_

Alexa crossed her arms and gave him a "If you don't think of anything better, I'm laying down in the mud" look.

_Well…I'm soft and furry…lay down on me! Wait…that didn't sound right…_

"Uh…no." Alexa said, getting up, and began going up a tree.

_Now what are you doing! You know I meant my back…right?_ Yugi, getting embarrassed, just stopped talking.

"I know what you meant…" Alexa grunted as she scaled another branch. "What kind of girl do you take me for? I'm just looking to see if there are any forks in the trees I can sleep in.

_You mean…you're not afraid of heights?_

"Nope…" Alexa said, trying to find a foot hold.

_What about of falling?_

Alexa's foot slipped on a mushroom she had thought was a stub of a branch, causing her to shriek. "Yugi, stop it!"

_Get down from there! You'll kill yourself!_

"Yugi…"

_Come on, Alexa! You can't sleep up there!_

"Yugi…"

_Look, if you're going to argue…_

"Yugi! I'm afraid of climbing back down! I can't see where my feet are in the dark!"

They were both silent for a minute.

_Well…let's see what I can do…_With that, Yugi got up and walked over to the tree she was stuck in. With one leap, he used his claws to "climb" up to where Alexa was.

"Well, I could see where _that_ would be helpful…" Alexa said as he neared her.

Yugi soon got close enough to Alexa. _Now…just grab onto me…_

"No! If I let go…I'll fall…"

_Not afraid of heights, eh?_

"No…just of falling to my doom."

Yugi shook his head. _Come on…just wrap you're arms around my neck, and I'll bring you down. _

Alexa paused, then let go of the tree with one arm and wrapped it around Yugi's neck. She hesitated letting go of the tree with her other, afraid of slipping and killing herself. But, surprising herself, in one swift motion she let go and grabbed Yugi with both her arms.

"Hey…I didn't kill myself!" Alexa said rather surprised.

_Told you…now let's get you down from here…_

It was odd. Alexa felt as if she were riding a horse bare-back, only she was riding a tiger who was really her best friend. He was so much bigger than she was; he was easily twice as long as she was tall. His fur was thick and soft, and Alexa had a hard time not running her fingers through it. She could sense the strength Yugi had now, such power, his muscles moving with her on top of him as if she was nothing more than a stray bird or something. Alexa naturally had a fear of him attacking her, one swipe with his paw would be all it would take to break her neck.

Yugi reached the ground with so much grace and agility Alexa almost didn't notice they'd reached the ground.

_Well…at least we're back down here…right?_

"Yeah…but I still don't have a place to sleep…" Alexa said, yawning. "I guess I'll just sit on this rock…"

Yugi laid down, crossing his paws in front of him and resting his head on them. _So then…you're not afraid of the snakes and jaguars?_

Alexa looked up. "What snakes…there's no snakes..."

_How do you know? What about the jaguars?_

"What jaguars…have you seen any animals besides you since we've gotten here?"

_No, but it's a jungle…what do you expect? A candy shop?_

"Dude…how do you know there's something out there?"

_How do _you_ don't know?_

Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes. Alexa yelped and ran to Yugi. "Don't let it eat me!" She said rather dramatically, as she clambered onto Yugi's back.

_Well then…good night…_

"Good night! Aren't you gonna get…me…out of…here…"

_Alexa…Alexa? Guess she wasn't that afraid…_

Yugi laughed and laid down. Alexa had fallen asleep on his back, exhausted from lack of sleep…

…

"Hey, Yugi, wake up! It's morning!"

Yugi heard Alexa yell at him, and he slowly sat up. "Hey…wait a sec…"

"Yep…you changed back…again…" Alexa whispered. "You hungry? I figured we could look for the good coconuts before all the others wake up.

Yugi nodded. "The way you say it, I'd bet we were on "Survivor"."

Alexa laughed. "Yeah…well you figure, it kinda is. Except there's no game, and you don't get to go home if you lose. Well, you can't go back, period, but…that's not the point."

Yugi laughed. "Well, let's go before all the food's gone…"

They both quietly stepped out of the tent. Contrary to the day before, it was very nice out today. They walked over to the collection of coconuts and each picked one out. Alexa stabbed hers with her pocket knife to let her drink the coconut milk. It was hot and humid, and it made her thirsty.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe I can fix the boat…" Alexa thought out loud. "Or I could make something out of what's left of the boat…"

Yugi laughed. "You don't really think you could fix it, do you?"

Alexa shrugged. "No, but maybe I could make a little raft or something, and then we could use it to fish…"

"How would we cook the fish, though?"

Alexa stopped, as if she didn't think of that. "I have no idea…"

…

Teã sat on the rock, the same one she'd been left on since she'd gotten there. "Ok…I'm sure that they'll get me today, I'm sure they've finally figured out how to save me without killing themselves…well, if I'm lucky, Alexa will be the bait that get's eaten by a shark…" Teã laughed.

She took a random rock, and marked a second line. She'd been there for two nights now, and was starting to get a little hungry. "Ok, Teã, think of the good things: The sky is blue, the sea is green…ok, I'm just missing the yellow submarine!" She laughed at her own stupid joke. "And Yugi's probably dying from my absence! And Alexa, that little brat is probably so jealous! And she's doing all she can to comfort Yugi, but…oh, who am I kidding!" She stood up. "ALEXA, IF YOU'RE TRYING TO GET YUGI TO HATE ME, HEAR ME NOW: YOU…WILL…FAIL!"

…

"Hey Duke, do you want to go treasure hunting!" Emily asked excitedly the minute she woke up.

Duke groaned. He definitely wasn't a morning person. "What makes you think there's treasure on this Island?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't. I just thought it'd be a change of pace."

Duke sighed and rolled over. "Give me five minutes."

"Ok!" Emily sat cross legged on her sleeping bag, staring at Duke.

Duke groaned. "If you're going to stare at me like that the whole time, I'm getting up!"

…

In lack of something better to do, Megan had literally dragged Joey to the beach.

"'Let's collect shells. It'll be fun!'" Joey mocked Megan under his breath.

"Did you say something, Joey?" Megan asked, looking at the sand for shells.

"No, nothing…"

Megan knew he didn't want to be there. "How about this: The person who by the time we leave get's the most shells get's twenty burgers bought by the losing player!"

Joey, who was hungry, as usual, drooled. "Cheese…burgers…I WILL WIN THIS!" Joey said, frantically going around and finding shells.

"Not if I win!" Megan said, as she also began looking for shells, knowing that food as a prize should make Joey do almost anything.

…

Tristan was sleeping. He decided to just sleep until they left.

…

Mai was sorting out all her perfumes, and make up and such. She wondered how hard it would be to find some fresh water. She had brought her own, but as drinking water, not for her portable shower. She decided that a little later, she'd go out and see if she could find a creek near by.

…

Kaiba was busy typing on his computer. Mokuba sat there, bored.

"Big brother, what are you doing?"

"I'm sending for help, Mokuba. It seems that I'm the only one who is smart enough to bring something so we could still communicate with reality."

"Oh…"

Kaiba hit "enter" with an extra bang. "There. We should be off this Island now within a few hours.

…

Alexa sighed. This ship obviously was not meant to be repaired.

"Any luck, Alexa?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. All the wires and stuff are color-coded, so it'd be easy to get the engine back in gear, but the hull is as good as gone. I don't get it, this thing broke more like an explosion then as if it'd hit a rock."

"Wait…maybe…" Yugi rushed over and looked into the hull. He gasped. "Alexa, look at this!"

Alexa looked in too. "Oh! It's the pieces of…well, it looks like a small bomb!"

"Yeah, and the majority of the pieces were here, so I'd say that the bomb was thrown in."

"But look! If it had gone about another foot in, it would have hit the engine. The explosion would have caused the gas in the engine to explode, which would have led to all the oil…"

"…Which would have exploded in turn, which would have probably set of the lubricants on all this machinery back there…"

"Yugi! Whoever through in the bomb was trying to explode the whole boat! All of us!"

"Yeah, but remember when that wave almost sent me flying? Well, I bet it was thrown in then, which would have made if fly too far away from the engine to set it off. Instead, it just exploded the hull."

"And I bet the bomb was so small, from the outside it didn't seem like there was an explosion!"

"Yeah, but who…?"

"Jujiti. He wants us all dead for some reason."

"So much for a peaceful vacation…" Yugi sighed.

Alexa just shook her head. "Ah, don't worry about it. If we didn't think that all this would happen, we wouldn't have come along, now would we?"

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I hope we figure this all out and soon…"

"Don't worry, we will. We will…" Alexa said.

It was later that evening when everyone decided to rest for the night before the mosquito's came out. But Alexa and Yugi had a theory, and they wanted to test it out. So, when everyone was asleep, the two of them snuck off again near the shipwreck, where they decided to spend the night.

"Alexa…you didn't have to come with me…" Yugi said, as he settled himself down.

"No, I wanted to, actually. I had an idea of what to do with this boat…well, what's left of it, anyway…" Alexa sighed. "So, you really think as long as we don't go into the jungle we'll be safe? Why don't you just stay in the tent then?"

"It's hard to explain, Alexa…" Yugi said after a minute. "But, each time I've transformed into a tiger, I feel like I go unconscious for a few seconds, like during the time when I'm not quite human, not quite tiger…"

"So? Why does that mean you have to be outside here with me?" Alexa walked up to the broken hull of the ship, and began to pull on the edge of the split wood.

"Alexa! What are you doing! We want to repair the boat, not make it worse!"

"Yugi, this thing's beyond repair…" Alexa said, as the wood began to creak and crack, beginning to break. "I'm going to use the wood, as well as the engine and these jets…"

"Jets?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered, wading slightly into the water, and in a few seconds coming back. "This boat uses jet propulsion to move, instead of motors." She explained, holding up one of the many small jets. "It works much in the same way that a jellyfish moves like. And if you turn it on while it's in the air…" Alexa connected it to some stray wires coming from the engine. When it turned on, it almost flew out of Alexa's hands.

"Ok…so what are you going to use them to make?" Yugi asked, curious.

"A glider…" Alexa said, going back near the boat, getting some more of the jets.

"A glider!" Yugi said. "You don't honestly expect to be able to make it fly, do you?"

Alexa shrugged. "I'm going to try…"

Yugi sighed. "Well, if I don't turn tiger, I'll help you…"

Alexa smiled. "That means a lot to me, Yugi."

Well, I know it's taking forever for me to update, but I will still reply to my ever-loyal reviewers! If I'm lucky, I'll keep getting more, even when I'm a jerk and don't update very fast… .

LoneWolfPrincess: (whispering) Between you and me, I don't want Megan to get Joey either. SHH!

Eternity Code: Thanks, I hope you keep on reviewing!

DISTURBEDtomboy: I'm sorry to make you think that! It won't happen again!


	3. Chapter3: Pieces of the Puzzle

TCG: FINALLY! Summer Vacation is here! And I can actually update my fanfiction!

Yugi: You know it's been a while…again…

TCG: I know…my school is one giant idiot though! They make you do nothing for the whole year, and decide at the end to make you do everything just so you break the promise you made to your fans about never taking forever to update again!

Yugi: Somehow, I don't think it's supposed to be personal…

TCG: Whatever! Anyway, I'm happy. Schools out, I just got back from my annual mini-bike vacation, and I DIDN'T kill myself this time! Some of you guys may remember from my past fan-fictions that last time I went mini-bike camping, I gave myself a second degree burn from the exhaust pipe.

Yugi: I remember that…and you couldn't type for a long time!

TCG: Yeah…that was because of that stupid blister I got… (shutters)

Yugi: Well anyway, at least your back now!

TCG: Yep! Don't worry, my loyal fans, now that it's summer, I plan to update much quicker! In fact, let's cut this talk short and get straight to the story! Yugi, disclaimer please!

Yugi: TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh. She does, however, own Alexa, Megan, and Emily's characters, and this story line. She also doesn't own "The Crocodile Hunter", which I think get's mentioned in here somewhere…

TCG: Yep, I pretty much don't own anything. So, I hope you enjoy chapter three of "The Curse of Tora Island"!

* * *

"Ow! What was that for?" Yugi asked as a small pebble hit him.

"It looked like you were falling asleep…" Alexa said, as she continued to use a sharp rock to cut through the wood.

They had been there for a few hours, and Alexa was still going at her glider. It was, Yugi thought, going to be big enough to hold one of them up, but that's if Alexa finished. The thing was too heavy for Alexa to even pick up at the moment. Yugi was just watching, too tired to really do much.

"I don't get it…" He asked, yawning. "How is it that you're awake enough to do that, and I'm over here falling asleep?"

Alexa shrugged. "It's probably the curse…I bet Jujiti wants you to fall asleep…"

Yugi nodded. "Wait, say that again!"

"'It's probably the curse…I bet Jujiti wants you to fall asleep…'?" Alexa asked.

"That's it! Jujiti's curse doesn't take effect unless I fall asleep! That's why it's two in the morning and nothing's happened yet!"

"But then…if that's the case, then why did it happen while you were awake the other night…?"

Yugi stopped. "I'm not sure…I bet Jujiti…" he yawned again. "Ok…_that's_ getting annoying…"

Alexa shook her head. "Here, have some of this…"

"Huh…?"

Alexa reached into her pocket, and pulled out something. She broke off a piece and handed it to Yugi.

"Hey, is this chocolate?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah…the sugar might keep you awake at least for a little longer…and if you eat a little at a time, the bar might last you all night…"

"But I mean…you _have_ chocolate?"

"I can't help it! I've got a mouth full of sweet teeth! You'd never see me pass up chocolate, or anything sweet, for that matter…"

Yugi laughed. "Only you, Alexa…"

Alexa shrugged and got back to work.

…

"Finally! I think I've finished!"

"Huh? Wha? I'm awake!" Yugi said, as he stretched.

"Barely…" Alexa said laughing. "But my glider is finished! Yay!"

Yugi looked. Her glider reminded him of an airplane, only smaller. "Now are you sure those jet-things are going to be able to even support that thing?"

Alexa looked at him. "Pick the thing up, and turn just one of the jets on…"

Yugi gave her a questioning look, but did as he was told. The glider was a lot lighter then he thought it would be. He flipped on the one switch…

"AH!" The small jet had a strong enough force to start spinning the glider around, but since it wasn't being stabilized by a second one, all it was doing was spinning Yugi around in violently fast circles. "Alexa! Help!"

Alexa reached in to try and help stop the thing from spinning. She and Yugi managed to slow it down long enough to turn of the jet. "Now, didn't I tell you it was strong enough?"

Yugi nodded. "Oh boy…this should be a very amusing experience…"

…

"Joey! Come on! You can do better then that!" Megan yelled. "You only need another bag's worth to catch up with me!"

"You're gonna be the one needin' ta catch up soon!" Joey said. "Joey Wheeler _neva_ loses a game, even if it's shell collectin'!"

"Hey, isn't "doesn't lose a game" Yugi's motto?"

"Eh…of course! I was just testin' ya!" Joey answered, as he continued to collect sea shells, blinded by the pure desire for food that didn't involve coconuts.

…

Teã sighed. "I know! I'll think of a name for my rock! Let's see…it has to be something that will represent my friendship with Yugi and the others, and still describe my hatred for Alexa." She sat with a thoughtful look on her face for a grand total of 5 minutes. "I've got it! It'll be called "The rock of friendship for Yugi and the others and hatred for Alexa."! Or "TROFFYATOAHFA!"! Yay, Troffyatoahfa! That's catchy! Troffy-ato-ah-fa!"

…

Tristan just slept some more

…

Mai sighed. "You'd think we'd at least have water!" She took some deep breaths, tired from her excursion from her tent in search of water for her portable shower. "I can't believe how far I've gone! This is too dangerous for one woman to do alone! I just hope I can find my tent again!" Mai turned around, and began to avoid absolutely ever single stick and piece of dirt and rock in her way, and it took her a good five hours to get to her tent, about 50 feet away…

…

"KAIBA!"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I thought we were supposed to be saved yesterday! Why are we still here?" He asked.

Kaiba looked at his laptop, not even glancing at his younger brother. According to the report, the search and rescue team for Kaiba Corp. had been to the exact coordinates for the island that Kaiba had sent them; he'd figured it out by using one of his many satellites. But they'd said when they got there all they saw was ocean for miles around. Kaiba, however, didn't want to let his brother worry.

"Mokuba, they just need some time to get a good enough search and rescue crew put together, so we can return in luxury." He convinced him, as he did another search via his satellites for this "Tora Island"…

…

"Emily…I don't think this is such a good idea…" Duke said, as they packed what little they had to go treasure hunting.

"Oh, come on Duke! Please! We have nothing better to do!"

"Oh…alright…" Duke sighed, as he followed Emily with his pick-axe to go find treasure…

…

"So Yugi, staying up tonight again?" Alexa asked, as she joined Yugi sitting on the sand watching the sun set. The day had been full of making shelters, finally finding fresh water, and doing all they could to help them survive.

"I don't think so…" Yugi said. "I don't feel very awake…"

Alexa sighed. "It's alright. I don't really mind it when you turn tiger…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean, tiger's are my favorite animal…and…you're my favorite person…" Alexa blushed a little, but the glow of the sunset didn't reveal it. "As far as I see it, it's only better to have you two together…"

Yugi smiled. "Alexa…tonight…I don't want you following me into the forest…"

"What?"

"Alexa, I don't know exactly how it works yet. I'm not sure if I have to be asleep, or be in the forest, or what. But I have a gut feeling I'm going to turn tiger tonight…and I don't want to endanger you…"

"But Yugi…"

"But nothing, Alexa! If I lose control of myself, I could kill you!"

Alexa stopped in almost a state of shock. "Alright Yugi, but I'm only not following you because you told me to…"

"Thank you Alexa. The last thing I want to do is put us all in danger…"

…

Alexa woke up in the middle of the night. _Darn these animals! They make so much noise!_ Alexa yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey…where the heck am I…what the?" Alexa's mind was filled with many thoughts at once. First off, she was sitting on the lowest branch of a tall tree, which was about 20 feet off the ground. Second, her wrist was tied face-up to the branch. Third, and most important, a snake was right there. A very poisonous one from the look of it…

Alexa suddenly stiffened with freight. One bite from that snake could kill her almost instantly. How did she know? It was probably one too many views of "The Crocodile Hunter", but she knew from its marking's it was poisonous. And her wrist…that would be a prime target!

The snake unraveled itself from its position, and began to inch forward. Its tongue flickered, and its black eyes glistened in the bright yet little moonlight that reached the forest floor. Its body, easily ten feet long and inches wide, glided smoothly on the branch towards her. And Alexa knew there wasn't really anything that she could do…she couldn't move at all. Even if she could, she doubted that she would due to the fact she was so frightened.

It moved closer to her, so close it got to the point where she realized its head was as big as her hand, and she could feel its breath as it exhaled. Its markings, now clearer, consisted of a black back with a dark-gray stomach. It had bright red markings all over it, and it looked hungry. Soon, Alexa could see the fangs on it, and feel its tongue as it flickered out and in again so it could breathe. Alexa tried desperately to at least turn her wrist over, but the rope that held it down let off no slack.

Soon, she could here the snake hissing. It was a loud hissing sound, and it lasted for a good minute or two. Alexa suddenly felt a sort of spray, and realized it was the venom of the snake as it filled its fangs for the strike. All she could do was gulp, and say a short prayer, hoping for the best.

Then, the snake began rocking its head back and forth. Back and forth. Alexa knew it was doing it to distract her, so she would get so caught up in watching its hypnotic movement she wouldn't be able to escape. Alexa tried not to watch, but its technique seemed to be working…

Fear filled her heart, as she realized more and more there was nothing she could do. Before long, she could hardly sense her own freight; the snakes trance had totally engulfed her in its stare. So when it finally whipped back and forward to strike, Alexa was totally unprepared…

However, her mind was almost totally unable to comprehend its quick movements anyway, because as soon as it went to strike a huge blur came into her view, its motion totally snapping her back into reality. As soon as she had "woken up", she looked down to discover the huge animal that had knocked the snake off the branch, and even to this moment was still killing the thing. "Yugi! Thank goodness you came! That snake could have killed me!"

Yugi gave one final blow to the snake, killing it right then and there. _Alexa! I told you not to come into the forest! Why are you here! Now you're stuck here until morning again!_

"Yugi…I didn't come here on purpose!" Alexa said, never hearing Yugi so angry before. "I just woke up…and I was here…and…" She tried to pull herself free from the rope that still had her tied a good twenty feet in the air. "Really…I didn't mean to…I didn't want to make you angry!" Alexa pulled harder, but the rope only tightened. With Yugi being mad at her, and her life just being narrowly saved, she was pretty angry herself.

_But Alexa, if you didn't come here, how did you get here?_

"I have no clue, Yugi…" Alexa replied rather harshly to Yugi's suspicious voice. "All I know is that I'm here, stuck in a tree, and now you're yelling at me for something I didn't do!"

Yugi's expression softened. _Alexa, I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me…_He jumped up to a branch near her and carefully cut the rope with his claws. _Please forgive me. _

Alexa rubbed her wrist which now suffered from rope-burn. "What the heck is with you? One second you're saving me, one second you're yelling at me without proper reason, and then you're asking for my forgiveness?"

Yugi's ears sank, and you could tell he felt bad. _I'm sorry, I don't know why I was so angry…please don't hate me…_

Alexa sighed. "Yugi, I could never hate you…just get me down from here, would you?" She asked with a shy smile.

Yugi perked up. _What am I going to do, leave you to jump all by yourself? _He asked sarcastically. Alexa laughed a little as she grabbed a hold of him, and they got down.

…

"I wonder if maybe it's because of the curse…I'm put in danger, and then…then you have to save me…"

_But what sense does that make, if he puts you in danger but he also gives you someone to save you?_

"I know…that's what I was just thinking." Alexa said. She and Yugi were trying to figure out why exactly Alexa was involved in Yugi's curse. "I mean, it really doesn't make sense at all…"

Yugi let out a big sigh. _I think our best bet would be to find the guy and see what we can find…_

Alexa gasped lightly. "Yugi, you're a genius!"

_How so?_

"We have to go find the guy! I'm sure we can figure out a ton if we find him!"

Yugi shook his head. _But, this forest is huge…we'll never find him…_

"We won't know until we try! Now come on!"

Yugi sighed. _Alright Alexa, but somehow I don't think this will turn out well…

* * *

_

Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of "The Curse of Tora Island!" After you review, don't forget to sign my petition to bring back music to You can find the link to the petition on my member profile page. Get you're friends, and your friends friends, and your friends friends friends, etc., to sign the petition. We need to make it convincing, people! Also, since I'm a big idiot and can't update at regular timing, may I suggest adding me to your author alerts? That way you'll never miss an exciting chapter…(or not exciting chapter…)Anyway, time for my replies to my loyal fans reviews!

The eternity code: (shrugs) I need the poking…it reminds me about the stories when I'm an idiot and forget about them…--;; Anyways, please review again!

LoneWolfPrincess: I learned about it a while ago on the main page. I'm not sure if it's there anymore, though. And sadly, I won't be adding your character. Don't take it personally, I just feel that I have to many other characters that have nothing to do with the series…you know? I mean, I'm sure even when it's just Alexa it drives people away from reading my fanfictions…anyway, thanks for the review and please review again!

Dark Princess Saz: Yay! I'm glad you like the series so far! Anyway, thanks for the review and please review again!


	4. Chapter4: Bad news

TCG: (bangs head repeatedly on desk)

Yugi: Oh…yeah…TCG's kinda in a vow of silence type mode, since she lied again. She'd like me to say, though, that her computer had to be fixed and hencely she couldn't reply until the end of summer. Her school starts on the 29th of August, so it may take her a while to type again. However, she's going to give you a brief chapter just to keep you going. She doesn't own YuGiOh, she owns Alexa, you know the rest…

TCG: (keeps banging head on desk)

…

Alexa sighed. "Man…of all things…I didn't think going through a jungle would be this hard!"

Yugi nodded. _Tell me about it!_

Just then, the sun came up…

"Huh?" Alexa found herself getting up, inside the tent, in her sleeping bag. "Hey…we're back here again…"

"And I'm me again, thankfully…"

Alexa laughed. "That's the last thing we need, Yugi, is you being a tiger around everyone else."

"GAH!"

Alexa and Yugi heard someone yell from outside the tent, and rushed outside.

It was Kaiba, who looked close to destroying his laptop.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"My company has no trace of this island!" Kaiba said, still typing furiously. "And to make it worse, now my laptop has a virus!"

Alexa sighed. "Give me that!" Alexa grabbed the laptop, and began to type something.

"Give it back, you little…" Kaiba stopped himself. "You'll wreck it with your immature hacking!"

Alexa finished up. "And…there! I isolated the virus, so if you have a 3 ½ Floppy A, or a disk I could burn it to, we could put the whole thing onto there and then destroy it.

Kaiba grabbed his laptop, and typed a few things. "No way! How did you isolate that virus?"

Alexa shrugged. "I'm pretty tech savvy, if I do say so myself…"

Kaiba growled. "It's still no use…my company can't find this island!"

"But then…how are we supposed to get off?" Yugi asked, worried.

"I don't know…" Alexa said. "But we can't tell anybody! They'll over react!"

"Whatever…" Kaiba answered. "I'm not talking to the geek patrol anyway…"

Alexa had mind to slap him for that, but decided against it.

"Now what?" Yugi asked, as they walked away.

Alexa paused, then said. "We look for Jujiti."

…

Yugi: Uh…TCG is still banging her head…so until next time, with a full-length chapter, see ya!


End file.
